Sweet Melody
by XxX.YourCuteWriter.XxX
Summary: Believing and accepting Tsukishima,Kirari's death,Kazama.Hiroto began to live his own life without Kirari's presence.But someone who really looks like Kirari show up,How will Hiroto survive this when this girl always making him remember his and Kirari's past together!And worse this girl really acts very similar to Kirari could it be… Kirari herself?
1. Chapter 1:Wind

Sweet Melody

This Is My First Fanfict So I Hope You Like It!Sorry for some wrong grammars,I'm not good at English!

Chapter 1:Wind

In a company near the park,on the 3rd floor's window,someone was staring the birds fly and the trees sway with the wind Hiroto sighed briefly.

"…Kirari!..."he said softly as his dark hair sway with the wind.

"She'll definitely like this season!" he thought."it's autumn…..again!"

Hiroto remembered the day when he take Kirari to the park last autumn.

* * *

"Wow!..."Kirari exclaimed watching the golden brown leaves fall from the trees

It's autumn already and Hiroto bring Kirari into a quiet yet beautiful place. At the 're taking their breaks from their own from a photoshoot,and Hiroto from his dance rehearsal.

"This is really beautiful!"she exclaimed once more as the smile on her face grew wider."Right,Hiroto-kun?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah!"he answered looking at Kirari's smiling face.

"I REALLY LOVE AUTUMNS…!"she yelled cheerfully.

* * *

"Hiroto….?"a blonde haired boy asked opening the 's Seiji.

Hiroto looked at him.

"What is it Seiji?"he ask looking away trying to hide all the sadness he's feeling at that time,it was because of the flashback he remembered about Kirari.

"Are you alright?"Seiji asked pulling a chair and sit infront of him.

"Of course,why not?"he tried to smile.

"You remembered her again?"Seiji ask,he can see the pain in his eyes.

Hiroto didn't answer but looked down and hide his eyes beneath his bangs.

"You really love her Hiroto.!"Seiji said putting his hand on Hiroto's shoulder.

Still no answer…..

"Hiroto!You know as a friend I Know that You Love Kirari-chan!So much!But you should learn to accept that she's gone!You should learn to move on,to let go of her."Seiji said.

"I can't!"he shortly replied in a low tone of voice,still looking down clenching his fist.

"But Hiroto…..!"

"I said I can't !I can't do it!i love Kirari with all of my heart,and I can't just forget her!"Hiroto yelled to Seiji interrupting him.

"Hiroto listen to me if only Kirari-chan is here do you think she'll be happy of what you are saying!"Seiji said holding Hiroto on shoulder slightly shaking him.

Hiroto look up with tears forming on his eyes.

"No,She won't be happy!"Hiroto sadly replied as tears fall from his eyes.

Seeing this,Seiji hug is like a brother for can't afford to see him crying like that.

"I miss her,Seiji"Hiroto said crying

"I miss Kirari!"

Seiji pat Hiroto's back as if it would help him feel comfortable.

"It's okay Hiroto!It's Okay!"Seiji said to make him comfortable

"She's happy now where ever is she!"

"Don't worry!"

Hiroto keep on crying as Seiji comfort Wind blew to them as if it where giving sympathy to birds hum a sad song as the wind blew some falling leaves inside the room.

Okay!That was The chapter 1,Im already making the other don't forget to review,I'll wait for it.


	2. Chapter 2:Moving On

Sweet Melody

Chapter 2:Moving On

Staring at the white ceiling,Hiroto closed his eyes thinking of what Seiji had told him yesterday.

"Maybe,he's right…..I need to move on!"Hiroto muttered.

"I need to let go…. Of Kirari-chan!"he said opening his eyes.

He stared again at the ceiling,tears start forming in his eyes as he sees Kirari's face on his mind.

"Goodbye!...Kirari!"he softly muttered as Kirari's face on his mind fade away and tears stream down his eyes.

* * *

Hiroto walked down at the hallways of the Muranishi company,smiling at the thought that there was a new idol in the 's been a week since he realized and move on about the things surrounding felt much better start to live his own life without kirari even though it's hard for him.

Hiroto entered the chairman's office door and greet them.

"Good morning!..."Hiroto greet opening the door.

Chairman,Seiji,and Kumoi-san look and greet him back.

"Good morning,Hiro-kun!"Seiji said smiling.

"Come in!"Chairman said cheerfully.

Hiroto walk in and seat beside Seiji.

"So,as you all know we called the two of you because the new idol will arrive later!"the Chairman said seriously.

"So,Chairman did you personally meet this new idol?"Seiji ask.

"Actually,I don't meet her personally already!"Chairman replied.

"Her?!"Hiroto butt in.

"Yes she's a was just recommended to us by my Good friend!"Chairman answered smiling.

"But Chairman how did you know if she will be a good idol if you don't personally meet her?"Hiroto ask.

"I already heard her voice and it's beautiful!"Chairman exclaimed.

"What did she sing?"Seiji asked excitedly.

Chairman's face become serious.

"Kirari chan's "Balalaika"!"Chairman replied.

The 3 of them looked at Hiroto but was shock when He didn't even bother to react.

"_So He Really move on,huh….?!"Seiji thought._

Silence reigned them but was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Maybe it's her already!"chairman said.

"Come in!"Kumoi-san said.

The 4 of them look at the door as it slowly open and their eyes widened in shock when they saw who it is.

_Kirari…..!_

* * *

That's it the Chapter 2 is finished,already making the chapter you like it! I'll wait for your comments and review okay!


	3. Chapter 3:Introducing New Idol!

Chapter 3:Introducing….A New Idol!

A girl entered the stared at her and examined has ocean blue eyes,a straight light brown hair and a warm looked exactly like…Kirari!

"Uhm!G-Good Morning!"the girl greet nervously but smiled at them.

"Kirari-chan?"Seiji muttered silently.

The 4 of them was still shock but managed to keep themselves together.

"Ehem!So you're the new idol?Chairman asked seriously.

"Uhm?Yes!"the girl replied trying to hide her nervousness.

"Introduce yourself!"Kumoi-san command.

"Huh?Ah!O-Okay!"the girl nervously answered.

The girl take a deep breath and start introducing herself.

"My name is Tsukizama,Hirari.I'm 16 ,and I'm dreaming to be an idol!Please take care of me!"the girl bowed at her last sentence and smiled at them.

Silenced reign 's smile was turning awkward since none of them dared to talk .But a couple of minutes later Seiji broke the silence.

"Hey,Tsukizama-san?Is it okay if we call you by your first name?"Seiji asked politely smiling at her.

Hirari looked at Seiji's face then blush and look down to hide her red face.

"Uhm?Ah?O-Okay!"she answered shyly.

* * *

Hiroto looked at Hirari from head to noticing it look more downer Chairman,Kumoi-san,and Seiji noticed Hiroto's looks at Hirari who was now uncomfortable because of Hiroto.

"Hey!Hiro-kun what's wrong?"Seiji whispered to him.

Hiroto didn't answer but stand up from his seat and walked forward to feeling something was coming near her looked up and saw Hiroto infront of her.

"Can we talked for a while?"Hiroto asked grabbing her hand as he pulled her towards the door.

"Eh?"Hirari exclaimed as he walk with Hiroto out of the office.

The three left at the office can't help but to wonder what just happened to Hiroto.

"Hiro-kun?"Seiji worriedly muttered staring at the close office door.

* * *

Okay!That's the Chapter 3. I nearly finished Chapter 4 so just wait for it.I'll wait for the reviews okay.


	4. Chapter 4:Apologizing

**Sweet Melody**

Chapter 4:Apologizing

Hiroto was still holding Hirari's hand as they walk at the empty hallways of Muranishi 's Sunday so there are no people around exept the 5 of them.

Hirari was really nervous at that time,because they are the only people walking at the she was really sure that Hiroto is not aware that he is holding her her it's not right for Hiroto to drag her with him and to hold her hand,because they just met and that thought was scaring also didin't have the strength to pull her hand because of the fear that Hiroto might do something to her.

_"Where will we go?Why is he dragging me like this and just hold my hand as if he knew me for that long?!What if he do something to me?What if …?Oh No?!"_Hirari thought panicking.

In that ideas going through her mind tears start forming at her eyes as she look at Hiroto who's still holding her hand as they walk tears fall from her eyes.

Hiroto look back at Hirari for the first time since he drag her out of the was shock that when he look back she's crying looking at could see the fear in her felt guilt when he realized that he was the reason of those tears.

He immediately stop walking,let go of her hand and face also stop walking then cover her face with her two hands and cry seeing this felt more guilty and apologize to her.

"I'm so sorry ,Hirari-chan.I don't want to scare you.I'm sorry."Hiroto said as he try to comfort her.

Hirari hearing it stop crying as she look at him.

"Kazama-kun!?"Hirari muttered.

"I'm sorry,Hirari-chan!"Hiroto apologize looking down.

Hirari smiled at the thought that he is apologizing to walked forward to him as her hand slowly rose to caress his soft cheeks.

"It's okay,Kazama-kun!"She said softly.

Hiroto look at her smiling face as he also smiled at realized that Hirari look similarly to Kirari.

_"Kirari…!"_he thought looking at Hirari's face.

_"Why am I remembering you to Tsukizama,Hirari?"_

* * *

That's it the Chapter 4! I hope you like it all!Sorry For a short chapter!


End file.
